A Love That Was Long Forgotten
by Ukelove16
Summary: Ed return for a alone journey searching for a way to get Al's body back,but failed.When he goes to the Rockbell's,Ed is amazed!Somehow Al has his body back!But lost his memory bout Ed.Will Ed's love for Al would be regained?Or will be forgotten?EdxAl yaoi, irregular updates
1. Chapter 1: Returning

A Love That Long Lost Forgotten

I wondered the world, looking... searching. Searching for something... something that is unknown to me. But served a perpuse. Something involving my precious little brother, Alphonse Elric. His all I got. Hell, he's all I've ever need! Without a doubt, I'd give my life to him. My drive to live is Al. As the wheels in my head start to turn, I've realize what I've been searching for! To make Al normal again! For he could have... well regain his body back. Its been since a year that I have left my hometown. Resembool. It sadden me when I had to him behide... in a somewhat truths that is there supporting Al. Believe me, I, Edward Elric(Ed for short), would**_ have_** let him cry on my shoulder. Or wouldn't mind him just hug me, pled me not to leave, and all over me... hold on with every strength that he had left in him. I'd **would **love to calm those hysterical sobs, but I had to leave because... because I owe him my life and a body to return to! But I haven't found the way to bring back his body...yet.

A familiar setting crossed me. A full hearted smile appeared on my face. Despite the sadistic or determination thoughts that ran through my damn brain, I've reached our old, burned down home. Since mom died, we've been lost. I don't have the courage to visit her grave. Just not yet. We learn that day on, nothing can't be brought back from the dead or... the gate. My face turned smudged, I deeply sighed. A bitter taste was left in my mouth of speaking of the "_**gate**_".

"EDWARD!" I turned around to see how called name. A tall,blond teen ran in to me and her slim yet, strong arms around me. In a iron grap. She wore a tube shirt that covered her B or C cupped boobs, and baggy worker pants plus the steel toed shoes. Her blond hair was high up in a ponytail, long side bangs and bangs overlapping them. I sighed. The girl hugged me tigher than before. She began to sob.

"Winery, you haven't changed at all, have you? Its been awhile, huh?" I softly enclosed my arms around Winery. _DAMN IT! She's taller than me! Why is everyone taller than me? _I thought.

"Ed I missed you! WHY? Why did you leave m...us? You idiot! Your a total baka(idoit for japanese), you know that! But I'm so glad that you're home safely. Come on, lets go to Aunt Puncoko's." She smiled, then grabbed my hand and lead the way. She blushed when she did it...but so did I. "How is he?" Winery knew that | didn't have clarify myself. She looked down at the ground awhile we walked to Aunt Puncoko's. Winery didn't answer. I yanked my hand back and walked ahead of her. I face her and tightly grabbed the top of her shoulders." Damn it, Winery! TELL ME Winery! TELL ME! Hows my brother Al! Hows Alphonse been since I left! It's a simple question!" My face was fueled by worry and anger.

"Ed, you're hurting me," I loosened my grip on Winery's shoulders. But left grip on her shoulders. She looked at me with a sad smile," Edward, Al is doing very well since you left." Happiness and hope shined through my heart. " But," The happiness started to faded away," I can't really explain this but...Al umm... Just come and see for yourself, okay?" I simply agreed. She started to lead the way again. The walk became silent. I didn't know how to feel or act right now. How can Al be fine but something wrong with him? How can it be? " Ed, can you pick up the pace? We're almost there,we're almost there to **him**." Only that fact made my heart happy and throb. How can l face Al after one long year?(That felt like forever without him by my side.) Will he be in enrage by the fact that I've returned with no solution how to bring back his body? Has him even missed me at all? Did he even cried every night that l wasn't there to comfort him? Does he still...love me?

"Ed, we're here." Winery said. Her hand began to reach for door; then she opened the door.

Beyond this door, Al awaits me.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**Thank you for those who favored, story alert, or just want me to continue the story. It really makes me happy that people like or love my story! XD I love those two, Ed and Al. Brother love gets those feeling at suspends and aching for more!/ Especially the love between Edward and Alphonse. They'd give up their lives for one another! It almost seems that they **are **lovers! So Winery butt OUT! :( But, love ya Winry! **Remember readers this is Ed's perspective.**

So heres the chapter that you've been waiting for! _Ch.2: Regaining What Was Already Lost_

As soon as Winry opened the door, I ran in, and there he was. Alphonse was in the living room. He was the same before I moved his soul into that body armor. Tears start to build in my eyes. I hugged him with all my might. He was the way I remembered him; bronze blonde hair and dark jade eyes. He wore a grayish-green T-shirt with light tan khakis. He was shocked and bewildered, but I didn't want to let go of him. Holding him in my arms is like a dream or not even reality at all. _Al I'm here for you now. And forever. Till the moment I die._

"Al, hey do you remember me? Your big brother, Edward Elric? Winery said that you were strange or something was wrong with you? She's crazy, huh? I missed you so much! I want you to know that I will always lov..." Out of nowhere I heard a clap. Then lightning appears and the sound of alchemy surrounds the room. Within a that same second, the wind was knocked out of me. The next thing I knew, shattered glass was around me, my impact broke the front window, and blood trickled down my face. I looked up, weakly at Al, he taken a fighting stance. I felt my heart drop in the pits of sorrow of lonely hell.

"What are you talking about? I have _**no brother.**_" The last word as like a kill shot through my heart; I became brain dead. He glared at me with passionate hatred.

" Al, Its me. Ed. You have to remember your big brother!" I fought against the pain and disbelief; then walked, (well... pathetically limped) towards Al. He kicked me in the face this time and I fell to his feet.

" Why are you here? Who are you, really! What have you done to Winry!" Al put his foot to my throat. I didn't even attempt to remove his foot away from my throat. My emotions ran high; especially the undesired feelings. My body felt numb. I didn't even care that Al, my own brother, would kill me. In fact it would be honorable death. As l said, _"I will __**always **__ love my brother Alphonse. No matter what happens. Even death, I love thee." _

"Al!" Winery stands with terrifying awe of what she sees.

"Winry!" Al runs to her like she was mother, (**AN: **poor Trisha! I love her so much /). Venom and a mixture of acid was heavily saturated in my mouth. Betrayal. Betrayed as I was, the physical pain hurt, but the emotional pain was greater. The smell of blood was all around me. It was so strong that the sweet metallic taste was in my mouth. Black spots started to appear in my vision. Unconsciousness had me in its clutches. _Why! Why wouldn't he remember me? I had to leave him, to find a solution to get his body back! Or is it that he had completely forgotten about me? All of him is there, but the memories of me disappear in thin air?_ _How could that be? _ All thoughts and doubts I have, were alien to me. They didn't make sense at all. Even though I was unconscious, sounds and noises boomed in my eardrums. Talking became apart of the noise. Frustration and confusion filled the atmosphere. Voices were near me; they mentioned my name. Why about me? Hey, I'm no freakin' Edward Cullen! I can't read minds! Stupid glittery guy! (I can't believe that we share the same name!)

"Winry, you don't make any sense at all! I'm confused and don't understand what you are saying!" Al sounded so lost in frustration. What I'd give to be conscious to comfort him. My body began to throb. I grunt in protest. Then everything went silent, the talking cease; then they continued in whisper.

"The guy you see there on the bed is your big brother, Edward. We tried to tell you, but the next morning you completely forget the conversation of Ed. Anything about Ed you would totally forget! One day, me and Aunt Pinako saw that there was no point of telling you anymore! Ed was gone so long. For years! " Winry was on the verge of tears. She held her fists to her heart. Her voice choked up, but she tried to be she strong self. _Hey, wait a minute... I was gone for a year. Wasn't I? Well that doesn't matter now._

" How could that be? But..." A thin line of hope bloomed in my heart. "No, that isn't possible, just my imagination." The hope wilted, but the seed of hope was firmly planed in my heart. " In all my memories that's pass me in the years are perfectly clear; but him... Nothing. No one in my memories go by the name of Ed or Edward. Are you sure his not your boyfriend?" _WHAT! What the hell? I don't like Winery that way! Oh Al!_ I sigh deeply. Oh crap, the pain started to lose it's dullness. The pain went into over drive.

"Al, you **unconditionally and irrevocably** loved him. And he does too."_ Thats the damn truth!_ " You'd give your life for him and so would he in a heart beat. You and Ed were always on the run. Always getting yourselves into trouble! Ed always breaking my precious automail. But that one time, I didn't put in a screw when he tired out the new light automail that I made for him..."_ So thats what happened when I was battling 66 and 67. Winery you almost got me killed!_ " But anyways, what I've been trying to say is that you know and him love him soooo much!" She sighs and mumbles to herself," All most like lover like..." Finally I came out of unconsciousness. I couldn't bear the throbbing pain anymore. I forced myself to sit up against the pain from Al's hits.

"Hey can't a guy get some rest around here." I laugh to myself, then look directly at Al. Automatically, the corners of my mouth formed a loving, tender smile. "Hi, Alphonse, I missed you so much."


	3. Chapter 3: Forgiven Or Not?

(Authors Note: I'm sorry that it this long to write this! T.T So, without further do. chapter three; A New You)

Ch.3: A New You

The room fell in silence. Al stared at me with confusion and amazement. Gleeful as I was, the wonderful moment became awkward. I looked out the window and notice that it was dark outside. I took a quick glance at Winry, she looked very uncomfortable from the awkward silence. She was unsure to leave the room. She probably thought Al and I would start another fight; and damage her precious automail. She walked towards the door and smiled a doubtfully smile.

"I'll leave you two alone to uh... to catch up. Heheh..." Winry said while giggling nervously and left. Once the door closed behide her, Al cautiously walked towards me. Every step he took, my heart raced. I could hear the sound blood pounding in my ears; that made my reactions and emotions ran high. Every second felt as if there is no such thing as time. Or that time was nonexistent, in oblivion. Millisecond passed, -which seemed like years- Al sat at the edge of the bed, next to me. Only five inches were between us. Al looked at me with such confusion and speculation in his face. But i knew, deep inside in Al he was over truly joyed to see me. He smiled softly.

" Al, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment! " I quickly hugged him. I half excepted he to use alchemy on or kick my ass, but to my surprise he hugged me back. Very tightly. Light sobs came and tears fell on my shoulder. Is... is he crying?

"Alphonse, what's wrong? " The moment he heard my voice, he sobs came frantic. The grab of his hug got even tighter and harder. He dug his face into my chest. I felt the hot streaming tears on my chest. I felt so sad and horrid towards myself was in shock. Al's crying continued.

"Are you really my brother?" Al asked harshly. The question hit me hard right down in my core. As if my heart would explode from the guilt, sadness and sorrow it harbored. "If you are, I can't believe you or except the fact that you are my bro... brother! But how could you just leave the person that you really love for long time, without at least a moments notices! How could you do that to the one who's dearest to your heart? You left them when they needed you the most. How could you be so careless! So... so heartless! " Al looked at me; tears streaming down his face while the glistening in the moonlight. The way he looked when he got mad back then. He'd storm off to the river, then I'd would find him and apologize to him. Then ahead home to mom.( Special AN: People that don't know, this was in one episodes. A flashback of Ed's, when Al thought an artificial being created by Ed with false memories and thought he had no real soul. Personally I thought that was one of the saddest ones episodes they ever had. I love Al and Ed too much to not mention this episode in this fic. But when is it so personal or touchy in FMA lol. Now back to business.) My eyes followed flow of the tears. His green were shining even under moonlight. Pain and confusion were in his eyes, which it hurt me as well. But hundred fold.

My face was filled with self-loathing that I didn't I was doing it. Al saw my self-loathing he seemed surprised. His emotion quickly changed. From sorrowful anger to sad understanding. His crying subsided to light sobs and the hiccups. "Al, I know saying sorry wouldn't be enough for you. And your right, and don't deserve your sympathy. But I'm truly sorry for I done to you. I didn't know for me leaving you would do so much damage to you. And now I've seen what I have done to you. But know this, I don't care if you don't believe me or not- it would be very nice if you did- all I care about is you! I'm happy as hell that you have your body back! And I love you!" The last sentence struck him like lightening.

I looked him in the eyes. I held his face gently but yet firmly in my hands. His cheeks were no, they **are** very warm. His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying.

" Al, I love you, I love you! " I repeated. My heart felt light as if it was air. " I mean it! And I'll keep repeating that I love you until it gets through your head of yours!" I smiled full heartedly makes sure that Al gets it and understand that I meant every word. Al continued to hiccup lightly. He's eyes beaned with tears threatening to fall; but they held their ground. It was the cutes thing but, the thought was very bad timing. Then right of the blue, Al hugged me tightly. I thought that I fall under cardiac arrest! Then we both landed on the bed. We were in the same position but on the bed. For sure I blushed heavily.

" Edward could we stay like this for a while? I know I'm giving you mixed signals, but I'm emotional tried, and..." Al yawned, his face felt very hot. Was he blushing? Was he embarrassed that he asked? But I'll take as it is, It made me happy and warn away my sorrow and doubt. I smiled warm smile for him. But I doubt that he could see it; his face was on my plate if my chest. " Yeah, do whatever you want. I'll give anything you for. Even if it means my life. And you ask why? The answer is so very simple," I chuckled softly. " I love you. You are the only family I have left. The only one I have and need. I'll protect you!

"I'll protect you with all my will and strength I have! I love my baby brother. If I lo..." I couldn't almost bear to finish the sentence. " If I lost you again, I... I don't know I do. But your here, with me. I love you, Alphonse. " I put my automail arm and my human arm around him, softly. Al let go a small yawn and sleep over taken him. I yawn as well. I felt so content and over joyed! I slept soundly knowing that Al is safe in my arms and I wouldn't never forget this night. The night he forgave me for leaving him.


	4. Chapter 4 Love Is Cruel

Hello my kawaiku reads! I'm so sorry it took forever to write this. Especial for those who are too eager to read this, so without further delay, Here's chapter 4: Love Is Cruel _ P.O.V: Ed

In the morning, I woke up in a bitter mood, no matter how good it felt having Al was in my arms. (Sigh) Besides that, I'm bitter at the moment. Oh . . . oh oh! A memory that should be forgotten! Don't want think about hi...! Damn, I can't! The memory is coming back so clearly... so vividly! **************************************** Shining light pass through the window and entered the room. Is it morning already? I thought ruefully. I ducked my head under the pillow as if my life depended on it. I was too comfortable to get out of bed. Then I thought, "No one is calling me. Hehe... Muhahaha! No one's calling Full Metal or Ed or even Edward! Sleepy time!" And then something . . . no, someone made my bed squeak out of protest. My whole body went still. I did not dare to take a breath. And then a stern voice arose. The stern voice sound amused. "Full Metal, it's time awake up! Hahahah!" The voice said gleefully, " Mini skirts . . . tehe. " Then I heard a small snap of fingers. It smelled like something was burning. Hey, is it getting hot in this bed or is just... AHHHH! Fire! I immediately jumped out of bed and try to put the flames. I look at the direction where the alchemic flames came from. "You were lucky to, I didn't give it my all. But if I did that, I wouldn't have my toy to play with. If you catch my drift." He chuckled mischievously to himself. "Ed, you are too much fun to play with. Did you sleep well last night? For one thing, I sure did." The Flame Alchemist grinned deviantly. Cornel Roy Mustang stood in front of me with sheer triumph and an ego to match. Something was off, it something distasteful and wrong. Roy's hair looked like he just got out of bed and was wearing nothing but his grayish-blue boxers. Suddenly, all my blood flooded out of my body, I felt a sickly, cold shiver down my spine. I slowly looked down and I couldn't believe what I saw! My clothes were scattered around the floor, leaving me butt naked (it was no wonder that it freezing!). I felt my mouth dropped to the wooden floor. Then pure rage flown through me like a roaring waterfall. My body quivered from the rage. Mustang was looked quite unphased of my realization; he still had that deviant grin on his face- which made me more than pissed. "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. ME!?" I roared, emphasizing every word. "Answer me, Mustang!" Mustang looks at me like this was one of his cruel games he use to play on Al and me. His grin turned into a bored expression. He moved to sit on the bed that I slept on and stared at me with the same bored expression. What is he thinking! Why won't he answer me! Is he trying to make me more pissed off than I am now! Is he trying to screw me?! Screw...! At that moment I lost all feeling, but the uneasy felling in the pit of my stomach wouldn't go away. I started to throb in the lower part of my body, painfully. I would have noticed earlier of the sharp throbbing pain, but the rage blocked all feeling, except maddening emotions. I quickly walked to other bed and grabbed the ivory creamy sheet, to cover myself. The sheet reeked of... "Pf... ahahaha!" Mustang roared with laughter. I jumped, I forgot about him for a second that he was there. I turned to look at him and hugged the sheet tightly around me as possible. I wondered where did all my rage had gone to. All I felt was sharp throbs, shock and total disbelief. "Wh. . . what are you laughing about?" I whispered weakly with a hoarse way. Then, his devious grin was back. I barely notice that he was not in his gray boxers anymore, he was now all suited up in his uniform. He made a face like he didn't want to leave, but a certain someone would have his head one silver palter with an elegant design with diamonds and gold, if he did not appear soon. Hawkeye must be near. "Well, at you, of course. But as you can see, that cover you have around yourself, you in pain, oh come already! I bet you know it already! You are an alchemic genius, aren't you?" Mustang waited for me to put all the pieces of the puzzle together, but I couldn't think straight. My mind was completely blank. Mustang waited for a few more seconds before he sighed out of impatience and boredom. "God, you're dull today, aren't you. Last night you weren't," he laughed. "Well, I don't have time for this Full Metal. I know you quit being a state alchemist when I took out Führer Bradley, I mean the homunculus Pride but," Mustang cut himself off in mid-sentence. "Damn it all! I'm late! If you want to know, think real hard! Try to remember last night!" He yelled behind him, then he slammed the door. As soon I knew that he left, I got dressed as quickly as possible. Then something caught my eye, a folded note. I walked towards the black cherry wooden desk. The note was written by Mustang, that bustard. I unfolded the note and began to read the note. **************************

P.O.V: Roy

The note read:

I walked out the bar and the thanked hostess, then went outside into the cold, snowy night. The cold snow felt great against my drunken body. I've been drinking a lot these days. Things have been easy, no conspiracy, no more rebellion of the Ishbalians, all homunculi are all destroyed, and especially no more pesky, Shorty Ed. (Sigh) How many years has it been? One or two years it's been since he's been gone. I kind of miss the little guy and feel bad for him too. Losing Al that way and not knowing where he is beyond the Gate. If only there was some way of bringing back Alphonse, but there isn't. He should know that already, but he still refuses. I let out another concerning sigh. Sympathy flowed through me for Edward. He must be hurting so much. I started to walk towards my hotel, and was partly glad that I told, no insisted Hawkeye take the night off. Tonight I want to be alone. The hotel was just blocks away. Saying hello to the local Central townspeople as I walk by. Low mummers of an argument was raging on, I was too sleepy to bother the argument until they mentioned something familiar caught my attention. "I telling you that ie was the State Alchemist Full Metal, Edward Elric is back! " the first man declared with certainty.

"Are sure it is Full Metal, hm? Maybe you are drunk and seeing things. And if Elric was back, why would he come here? Explain that!" An old man next to the first guy said. I turned to the guy that believed Ed is back and kicking(AN:I mean kicking by alive). The men were in shock when they saw me." Cor. . . Cornel Roy Mustang!" The men said in unison, they also gave a look like his-totally-drunk. "Where do see Full Metal?" The men told me where they believed to last seen Ed. It lead me to the hotel that I'm staying at. I found myself running towards the hotel. Could it be true? Could Ed be back? But how? How could he escape from the Gate? Edward if you are here, please be okay! The hotel the first building on the next block. I stop in the street, to take a quick breather. When I look up I couldn't believe my eyes, Ed sitting on the curb in front of the hotel. His arms around his legs, his forehead touched his knees. It looked like he was in a fetal position. There were several empty bottles around him too. The cold weather didn't seem to bother him. My body burn with desire, I wanted him. It explains why I miss him and feel bad for him. The burning desire within me grown stronger as a gaze at him helplessness. I quickly walked towards Ed. Every step I took, the tension of desire grew stronger than ever, but tension grew to something more than desire, lust. The unbearable desire became lustrous. When I was near him, I laid hand on Ed. The touch sent chills of lust in every cell in my body. My body and mind were screaming to me with a bullhorn saying, Screw him! Jump him! JUMP! JUMP HIM NOW! My body shook as I fought the desire for him. My lust for him was purely because of his loneliness. "Edward..." My voice deepened with lust and the yearning of his body. He slowly picked up his head, he showed no emotion at all. Which made my temptations worst. He looked at me with his goldenrod hollow eyes. The golden hollows eyes told me everything, he had no solution. He had given up, so his solution is to die; but he couldn't because he promised Al that he would live without him if he couldn't find the solution. He also promise Al that he would live with Winery and be happy with her. But Ed never promised Alphonse that he'd be completely happy nor he did not care what would happen to him. "Cornel, hey... how's it going? Don't mind me, I'll be gone by morning. I'm going home," his voice was just as hollow as his golden eyes. I couldn't handle my yearning for him any longer. I quickly, but gently, cradled him into my arms. He seemed like a child in my arms. He so light! Has he been eating? His hollow expression was unchanged, but it sure was for me! It almost, almost made me fuck him in the lobby.(AN:thank god that Hawkeye wasn't there) I finally made it in my room. I settled him on one of the beds. My thoughts became hazed with uncontrollable lust for him. Moonlight shined through the window, and shine upon Edward. The moonlight shown the vulnerability Edward was in, but somehow the old Ed was there fighting to come out. I started to undress him and myself. Then I straddled Ed, I kissed at the base of his jaw and then worked my down is his chest. His body burned and then he arched his back as I suck his small nipples. He clenched the ivory creamed bed sheets and let out a hoarse moan. I was being to think that Ed was aware what going on, but my mind and body was preoccupied at the moment. I wanted to get a real emotion or feeling out of him. He leaves me with no other choice, it's time to break him. So then my large dick forced its way past Ed's guardian muscles logging itself deep within his channel... I stilled myself waiting for youth under me to get use to his hard mass before I pulled back and rammed back into the velvet walls and then I repeated, thrust back and forth rhythmical... the clear white liquid gleaned in the moonlight. (back to Ed) I stared at the note in horror and outrage on that night. I was fiercely shaking, that was getting me out of the memory/dream. Wait, I wasn't shaking, someone was shaking me. I sat up in the bed , then I forced my eyes open and I see that Al was the one shaking me. He gazed at me with tears streaming down his face. "Edward!" he hiccupped. He threw himself at me and wrapped his arms around me. He nudged his face in my chest. Shock as I was, Al came first. I needed to calm him down. I gently rub his back," Alphonse, what's wrong?" I said softly with a smile. I lifted my other hand to put it under his chin, so he could look into my eyes. Once as I got his attention, I wiped away his tears. Al sighed with sweet comfort. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Now that you're calm, what's wrong Alphonse?" I smile softly.

"I thought... I thought that you were in pain from me touching you." he said guiltily. "I would never be in pain from your touch. Having you here right next to me, brings me total happiness. I'm the happiest guy in the world right now!" The corners of Al's mouth stretched widely across his face. Then I had a great idea. "Hey Al," I said excitedly. "Hmm?" "Since I got here, I haven't had the chance to spend time with you, so what do you say? Wanna spend so time with your big brother?" Al's face lit up like the afternoon sun. He was clearly thrilled of what I suggested. "Then its settled then, Today we are spending the whole day together. But first when should eat breakfast, huh?" Al nodded happily. _

Thank you for reading this chapter of A Love That Was Long Forgotten Normally, I don't like to give spoilers so consider this a treat p.s -I might switch to narrative In chapter 5, Al and Ed spends the whole day together. Al gets himself in way to deep. Al thinks its a date than brotherly bonding! Ed suggests that they rebuild there family home and try to live in it again.

I'd love to give thanks to my editor,love you!

(to the readers)

Please comments! I love to hear what you have to say! If you have any requests, I would glad consider to add them into the story and give credit to those how do^^


End file.
